Lizzie's Little Secret
by dawnrochelle
Summary: When Bella's cousin comes to visit her, she is shocked to find out that Elizabeth, more commonly known as Lizzie, knows instantly that she is a vampire. How? Lizzie is a witch of course. Im bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1 Lizzie Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Little, Brown, and CO. I do, however, own Elizabeth Austin.**

"Is this the Cullen household?"

"Yes," The blonde man answered in a polite tone, "Can I help you?"

"Is Isabella here?"

"Yes. One moment," he turned into the house, "Bella," he called

"Yes, Carlisle?" she asked

"Someone is asking for you,"

"Hey Izzy-Belle," I said, "Whats up?"

"Elizabeth?" She asked me. I smiled

"Yup!" She smiled

"Oh wow," She hugged me, "Carlisle, this is my cousin, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is my father-in-law Carlisle,"

"Pleased to meet you," He said, "Come inside," He stepped aside and I walked inside.

"What has you in Forks?" She asked me.

"I haven't seen you in a about three years, and I felt had about not being able to come to your wedding, so I decided to come see you. I didn't think you'd be a vampire though," I admitted.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

Both her eyes and Carlisle's locked on mine, "What?" I asked, "Oh come on, is not that hard to figure out Izzy-Belle,"

"But how…." She trailed off

"Get the rest of your family. I don't want to do this more than once," She nodded slowly, confused. She pulled out her phone and Carlisle went upstairs.

"Edward, could you and Renesmee please come up to the main house? My cousin is here and wants to show us something. She knows we're vampires," While she finished her last sentence, Carlisle walked downstairs, four people following. The four walked in pairs. A blonde male, beside him a small girl with, short, dark, spiky hair and then there was a large male with a very beautiful blonde beside him. I saw an older woman (though she couldn't be older than her late twenties, physically) round the corner. They all moved gracefully down the stairs.

"Elizabeth, this is my family. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme." She introduced them each, "Everyone, this is my cousin Elizabeth,"

The spiky haired one—Alice— squealed and ran up and hugged me.

"Uh….hi?" I said awkwardly. They laughed. Her eyes blanked out and she squealed again. I clapped my hands over my ears

"That is so cool!" She declared

"What did you see?" Jasper asked. See? So that means…

"You're a Seer?" I asked. They all looked at me, confused. "A Seer is someone who can see the future on will,"

"I guess I am,"

Edward chose that moment to walk through the door. He walked directly to Bella, murmuring something too low for me to hear. The child in his arms squirmed down.

"Hi there," I said as the child walked toward me.

"Hello," She said, with clarity so precise it was unnatural for a child her size, "My name is Renesmee,"

"Im Elizabeth," I answered. How old was she? She looked to be six or seven, which is impossible, because I saw Bella three years ago, and she wasn't a mom, and this child was obviously hers. She looked too much like her not to be.

"She's a year and a half," Edward said, as if answering my thoughts, "I was." I groaned internally

"A mind reader," He chuckled at my reaction

"Why does that irritate you so much?" Jasper asked

"My mom was a mind reader. You don't have any…wait, how did you know I was irritated," I know I couldn't have shown it that much on my face.

"I can sense and alter emotions,"

"An empath," I muttered," A Seer, an Empath, and a mind reader. Guess its my turn then," I looked around at the expensive furniture, "Maybe we should do this outside,"

"Probably," Alice agreed


	3. Chapter 3: Im a Witch

**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN CHARMED (I borrowed some of the powers) I do own Elizabeth **

"Ill _show_ you what I can do first, then explain what is hard to show," I said. Bella was looking at my apprehensively, "Oh calm down Izzy-Belle,"

"Izzy-Belle?" Emmett started laughing and Bella hit him upside the head

"Ow," He muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "I cant wait till that newborn strength wears off,"

"O-kay then," I said, looking at them, "Anyway…" I turned toward the driveway. Leaves littered the yard, and surprisingly it wasn't raining, although clouds filled the sky. I pointed my palm at the leaves in a corner of the yard, and then moved my hand up, the leaves following my hand. I heard two gasps behind me and smiled.

"That's one thing I can do," I said, dropping my hand. The leaves scattered, "Telekinesis," I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt myself get weightless and then I was on Alice's back. She giggled and I rolled my eyes

"What the hell?" Bella exclaimed. I jumped off Alice's back

"Orbing. I can go anywhere by orbing," I said.

"Interesting," Carlisle muttered.

"I also have a power similar to Alice's. Except mine isn't on will. Touching certain people and objects set it off. Ive tried to learn to control it, but so far _nada_. _Su irritación_," Bella looked confused as the Spanish terminology, "Very irritating, Izzy-Belle," I said, "Geez, I'm four years younger than you and I know more Spanish," I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"So what does it all mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Im a witch," I answered, "Oh, I left that out didn't I. I can cast spells as well,"

Alice's eyes blanked out as they had earlier today.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Tanya's family has decided to visit,"


	4. Chapter 4: Aunt Clara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I DO however own Elizabeth Jane Austin. **

**Authors Note: This is a short chapter. Im just trying to update right now, because I don't know when the next time Ill be able to get on the computer is. **

"Who is Tanya?" I asked curiously. Carlisle explained to me the relationship between the Cullen's and Denalis.

"When will they be here Alice?"

"They plan to arrive by the end of the week," As she said that it began to rain.

"Lets go back inside," Esme suggested, and everyone did so.

"I was kind of surprised it wasn't raining when I got here," I said, "I remember you always saying how much it rained when you first moved here," I said to Bella. She smiled. I knew she was glad for the rain, otherwise she wouldn't have met Edward, "I have a question, though, Bella. How in the world did you come up with the name Renesmee?" That had to be the most interesting name I'd ever heard.

"It's a mix of Renee and Esme," She said, "At least she's not named after an obsession," She teased me. Everyone else looked confused

"My mom was seriously obsessed with Jane Austen. And I mean _seriously_ obsessed. My full name is Elizabeth _Jane_ _Austin_. She got the Elizabeth from Pride and Prejudice," Bella caught my use of the term 'was'

" 'Was'?" She asked, "Is she not anymore?"

"Mom's…….," I didn't think I could said it, but I knew I had to tell Bella.

"Aunt Clara is what?"

"Mom's dead Izzy-Belle,"


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey everyone. Im really sorry about not updating in FOREVER. I've had a lot of stuff going on at school, but it should end in two or three weeks. I will update like CRAZY after things settle down to make it up to you guys, and I will try to put a chapter up this week, no matter what. Really sorry guys**


	6. Chapter 5: Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Authors Note: I don't know when the next time Ill be able to update is. I will update defiantly after two weeks, when my play is over. Also, please review. It helps me want to actually sit down and write.**

I heard her gasp, "She was killed trying to vanquish a demon. She was a witch too,"

"Oh, my god, Lizzie, Im so sorry," She said.

"Its not your fault," I said, "and its not like I never talk to her,"

"What?"

"Ugh. Don't ask. A _whole _different thing that won't make a bit of sense at the moment,"

"Alright," She said. My cell phone rang. I looked at the name on the caller ID.

"Excusar," I said. I opened it, "Hola…I cant talk right now…adios," I shut the phone, "Sorry about that,"

"Why do you talk in Spanish?" Renesmee asked me. I smiled at her

"My mother was Spanish, and that was the first language the taught me. 'Heritage is important. Never forget yours,' that was what she always told me,"

"So where are you staying Lizzie?" Bella asked me.

"Uh….,"

"You don't have anywhere to stay do you?"

"I was going to ask Charlie if I could stay with him. I just came here first,"  
"You can stay with us," Carlisle chimed in.

"Are you sure would be alright? I don't want to be a bother,"

"It would be no bother at all," Esme said.

"You can stay in Edward's old room," Alice told me.

"Thank you," I said. Adrian orbed into the room

"What the!" Bella said, alarmed

"Orbing Bella, same thing I did earlier." I said, "Whats up Adrian?" I asked, turning toward him

"A house full of vampires? You really think that's wise?"

"Oh shut up, quit being paranoid, and tell me what you _really_ came here to tell me,"

"The demon you were looking for, it attacked again. Chicago," The friendly tone Id used with my family was gone. It was all serious now.

"When?"

"Last night, around midnight,"

"Of course. Always midnight," I mutter

"Are you going to go after them?" Alice asked me.

"I have to. But I have to do something first. Do you have a basement?"

"Ill show you," Alice said. She led me downstairs into a basement.

"Bag," I called, holding my hands out. My duffle bag appeared in my hands.

"Want some help?"

"Sure," I said, pulling out a gigantic spell book, a pot, potion ingredients, and a heat plate. I saw Alice reach for the book.

"I wouldn't--," The book flew away from her, "It protects itself from anything it thinks might be evil. Demons, warlocks…"

"Vampires," She finished and I nodded. I went and grabbed the book and set it on the table that was in the basement. I opened it, flipping through the pages until I found the page on the on Makial. I grabbed various ingredients off the table, putting them into the pot.

"What is that?" Alice asked, pointing to a Glad container.

"Makial flesh. It's the key ingredient for the potion. I opened the container and dumped it in. Step back," I told Alice, grabbing a bottle of cloves of the table. I took a step back and tossed the cloves into the pot, which then exploded.

"Potion vial," I called. I bottled the potion and went back up stairs.

"Your not doing this alone," Adrian told me.

"Well you cant go. You'll get yourself killed, and Im _not_ about to let that happen,"

"Take one of the vampires,"

"They have names, quit being rude, and Im not putting them in danger either. You should know me better than that. I can handle this," I turned and pulled a hair tie off my wrist, only to quickly turn again to defend myself from Adrian's attack. I quickly gained the edge and began attacking him. I pinned him to the floor.

"When will you learn to believe me?"

"When Im a hundred. Now let me up,"

"Gotcha," I let him up, straightening up myself

"No matter how good a fighter or good a witch you are," he began, "this is dangerous,"

"Adrian, I don't have time for this. If I don't go, more lives with be lost, and I will not let that happen!" I looked him straight in the eye, "I will vanquish this demon," I would vanquish the demon that killed my mother


	7. Chapter 6: Jake

It was almost midnight by the time I orbed back into the Cullen household. Holding a blood soaked towel to my arm.

"Come over here Elizabeth," Carlisle called. My head whipped around and I saw Carlisle sitting over at a table with a bag on the table and a chair in front of him.

"Carlisle, its fine,"

"Elizabeth your bleeding, and you have a huge gash on your arm,"

"Hold on a minute and you'll see what Im talking about," I said. "ADRIAN!" I called loudly. Carlisle looked confused and concerned. Adrian orbed in front of me.

"My god! Lizzie what happened?"

"Daggar," I said, peeling the towel away. He put his hands over the wound. The glowed a moment before the skin healed and the blood disappeared off my arm. "Thanks," I said, bending my arm. I looked over at Carlisle and smiled.

"Alright then," Carlisle said with a slight chuckle.

"So you didn't kill the demon?"

"Yes I killed the demon. You think I would come back if I didn't?" Adrian sighed

"Elizabeth Jane if you do not take more care you are going to come back dead one day,"

"Adrian. You need to chill." I turned back to Carlisle, "Where is everyone?" I asked

"Alice had a vision of you orbing in and none of us wanted to take a chance, so they all went out hunting,"

"Ah," I said. I looked down at the towel, "I probably should get rid of that. Towel. Timbuktu,"

"Timbuktu?" Adrian laughed.

"Shut up," I said, punching him playfully on the arm, "It was all I could think off,"

"Hey don't hit me," He punched me back. I raised my eyebrows and smirked

"You really wanna do this?"

"Why not? You might as well get some training in,"

"Oh, you're on," I said, forgetting everything else. I started swinging at him, and soon we were both completely absorbed in the fight.

"Alright you two, that's enough," Esme said. I spun, startled, ducking one of Adrian's punches. He continued to swing at me, and I to dodge. He hadn't heard Esme

"Ad, stop it," I said, laughing. He froze

"Huu? What?"

"Some whitelighter you are," I teased, "Hey Esme. Sorry,"She laughed

"Its fine, but you guys were going at it for twenty minutes,"

"Yea, it was hiliarous," I heard a husky voice said from my left.

"Jake!!!!" I ran and hugged him. He laughed

"Hiya Lizzie," He said, rolling his eyes. Jake and I had been really good friends back when I came up to visit Uncle Charlie is the summers, especially after Izzy-Bell stopped coming.

"God you've gotten big," I stared at him, "How the heck did you grow that much in just two years,"

"You don't know?" Bella asked me. I looked at her, confused.

"No….should I?"

"I'm a werewolf," Jake said. I gaped

"What the heck? What does this place do? Attract magical beings?"

"I think so," Bella said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes. Great.

"A werewolf, a house of vampires, half with special powers, a witch, and in 5…4….3….2…1," I saw a silver shimmer out of the corner of my eye, "A ghost," I turned toward the shimmer as it started to shape up, "Hi Mom." I said with a smile


	8. AUTHOR NOTE 2

**Okay you guys. I have a serious case of writer's block, not to mention I'm stressing because I have a play this Friday and Saturday and we're not ready. If you guys could please bear with me and be patient as I get up the next chapter. And if you want to suggest something that you think should happen, go right ahead. Might help me out with this writers block. Really sorry about this everyone. **


	9. Chapter 7: Mom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The lucky Stephenie Meyer has that great privilege. I do own Miss Elizabeth Margarita Jane Abigail Valeria Austin however.**

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is short. Im sorry. After tonight, chapters will start to be longer and more frequent. Tonight is the last night of my play, and I will have a lot more free time. **

"Hello darling," Mom said with a smile.

"Clara, talk some sense into your daughter," Adrian demanded. Mom laughed

"What did you do this time Elizabeth?"

"She went after Mikial,"

"Elizabeth Margarita Jane Abigail Valeria Austin," I winced. Oh god. She used my WHOLE name. The name that didn't even fit on my birth certificate. I was dead.

"Mom wait,"

"I certainly will not! We talked about this! You were NOT to go after him!"

"And I take full responsibility for disobeying you. But what was I supposed to do? Just sit here and let him kill people?! After he killed you?!" I argued back.

"That is WHY you were not to go after him! I was a much better witch than you and I got killed."

"Mom I killed him!"

"That is besides the point Elizabeth!! You disobeyed me in a way that could have gotten you killed!!" She took a deep breath, "Elizabeth never, NEVER do this again, do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," I said with a curt nod.

"Now Isabella," My mom said, turning to her with a smile, "How are you dear?" Izzy-Bell smiled.

"I'm great, Aunt Clara. And I've told you a million times. Please call me Bella."

"And I've told you a million times that I will not. Nicknames are ridiculous. Your name is Isabella on your birth certificate and that is what I shall call you," Izzy-Bell rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Aunt Clara you are crazy,"

"Well of course. You didn't Elizabeth got it from no where did you,"

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" I objected.

"What ever Elizabeth," Mom said with a chuckle. Mom and Izzy-Bell continued to talk for a while, and the whole family was introduced to my mother. Once Mom left I turned to Adrian.

"Go! Away!" I said firmly.

"Lizzie,"

"You know what Adrian. You are such a hypocrite. You're the one that told me were Mikial was!!"

"Lizzie, come on,"

"Get! Away! From! Me!" He orbed away. I started muttering in Spanish as I walked outside. No one followed me out. I climbed one of the trees and laid down, staring at the stars, calming myself down. I slowly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 8: Adrian and Lizzie

**Authors Note: I have moved this story to Charmed Twilight cross over. Also, I will not update until I get 5 more (29 total) reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed, but I do own Elizabeth Austin.**

When I woke up in the morning I was in a bedroom I had never been in. I looked around and figured I must have been in Edward's old room, since that's where the Cullens told me I could stay. I yawned and stood up. I noticed I was still in my clothes from the previous day. My suitcase was in the corner of the room. I walked over and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and threw them on. I walked downstairs, where the Cullens were sitting on the couch, watching Renesmee dance to Edwards piano playing. I smiled as I walked down the stairs. That little girl was just so cute.

"Good morning Elizabeth," Edward called, looking over his shoulder

"Morning," I said.

"Adrian left a note for you," Izzy-Bell said, walking over and handing me a folded piece of paper. I sat down on the bottom step and unfolded the note.

_Querido Elizabeth,_

_I am sorry that I told your mother what you did. I worry about you. You know how much you mean to me and you know I couldn't stand to loose you. You are my world, and I just want to protect you. I hope you can forgive me_

_Love always,_

_Adrian _

I smiled softly and folded the letter back in half.

"Adrian get down here!" I called. As soon as he orbed in, I grabbed him by his shift and kissed him. This didn't happen often. We were normally all business, because both of us knew that loving each other could get us killed. I heard a chorus of 'Ooooh's from the couch. I turned and saw Emmett and Jacob smiling at me. Renesmee had moved to Jacobs lap. I turned back to Adrian.

"You know I could never stay mad at you, you big idiot," He smiled.

"Good," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"There's food in the kitchen," Jake said. I perked up instantly, earning a laugh. I walked into the kitchen and saw what was once I huge pan of eggs that was now over half gone. I grabbed a plate off the counter and dumped the eggs onto it. I leaned against the counter and ate, Adrian standing beside me.

"Do you wanna go out later?" He asked me. I felt my smile fall.

"Adrian, we both know that this could end up—"

"I don't think one day is going to get anyone killed," We both knew that it very possibly could, but he also knew I couldn't say no to him.

"Alright, alright," I said with a laugh.


	11. Chapter 9: Getting ready for the date

**Authors Note: I want to give a quick shout out to the girl who has followed this story since January and I can always count on for a review. Kitty Bridgeta, you rock :D. Now. I know I said I wasn't going to update until I got 29 reviews, but its been over a month and Im going to be nice to those who read and care about Lizzie (and who wants to know whats going to happen on her date with Adrian).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed. I do own Elizabeth and I do own Adrian.**

"ALICE HELP ME!!" I yelled from upstairs in my room. Alice had told me to do my makeup for my date with Adrian and I was eyeing the pile of makeup that was on my bed. I had no idea what half of it was, and the half I did know, I didn't know how to use.

"What is it Lizzie?" She asked, coming into the room.

"Help," I said desperately, eyeing the makeup. She smiled and sighed.

"Does anyone on Bella's side of the family know how to put on makeup?"

"Renee?" I guessed as she sat down beside me on the bed. She picked up a round container and a brush, "What is that?" I asked.

"Foundation," She said, screwing open the top and dipping the brush in. It took her about twenty minutes to complete the makeup.

"Thanks Alice," I said. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Alice sighed impatiently.

"Move," She said with a roll of her eyes. She moved into the closet, picking out a pair of dark denim jeans, taking the light ones I had pulled out and putting them back. She found a green knit sweater that I didn't recognize in one of the drawers. It was just a few shades darker than the green tee I had pulled out. She handing the jeans and the sweater to me and exited the room. I pulled off my pj's and put on the outfit. When I finished I looked in the mirror and was shocked. I looked older and more sophisticated than I ever thought I could. The sweater had a 3/4 length sleeve and came to the end of my ribcage. The jeans were dark, which made them look more dressy, and the way the fit made me look taller than the 5' 3" I actually was. The makeup was subtle, but made my eyes shine out, the green in my eyes going well with the green in my outfit. I went back into my closet and found a pair of black ballet flats (that I also did not recognize) and slipped them on. I opened my door and walked down stairs.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Bella, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, who were all downstairs waiting for me.

"You look great Lizzie," Bella said with a smile.

"She looks hot," Rosalie added, which caused a red blush to creep over my face. I wasn't used to looking 'hot'. I was the girl in the sports bra down in the basement beating the crap out of a dummy, training to kill demons.

"You look wonderful, dear," Esme said lovingly. Alice just grinned in satisfaction. I smiled.

"Thanks you guys."

**Okay, where do you guys think Adrian should take her for their first date? Leave your thoughts in a review please. **


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Picked Up

**A/N: Okay, kill me. I know some of you probably want to. Im sorry about the long update. I didn't even realize I'd gotten a 29th review until I saw the 30th. **

I jumped when there was a knock on the door. Alice chuckled, "Nervous much?" I nodded and answered the door. I heard Adrian suck in a breath.

"Lizzie. You look _amazing_," I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Thanks Adrian," I answered with a smile. His lips brushed against mine, "Adrian--" I started to object

"Not tonight Elizabeth. Tonight we are ignoring the fact that we aren't supposed to be together and we are going to have a normal date," His voice was firm and I knew arguing with him was pointless.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He got a devious smile on his face

"You're just going to have to wait and find out," Oh lord. Who knew where we was taking me. Knowing him, it could be anywhere.

"Please tell me,"

"Nope. Not a chance," Emmett laughed from the living room, "Come on. We have to go or we'll be late,"


End file.
